Modern electronic devices can be very complex, including hundreds of thousands or more logic gates, memory elements, and other components. In order to simplify the design of these devices, circuit design models are sometimes created. These circuit design models include representations of the electronic device components, or portions thereof. In addition, multiple circuit design models for the device are typically created during the design process. It is sometimes desirable to determine whether multiple design models are equivalent to each other, to ensure that the design models are representing the same device design. In order to prove equivalence of the multiple design models, it is sometimes desirable to determine correspondence for memory elements or intermediate points between multiple designs. However, because of the complexity of the device, and the complexity of the design models, it can be difficult to determine memory element and intermediate point correspondence between the design models using conventional techniques.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved technique for determining correspondence between different circuit design models of an electronic device.